During a recent rainstorm, 1.46 inches of rain fell in Jessica's hometown, and 5.53 inches of rain fell in Umaima's hometown. During the same storm, 15.1 inches of snow fell in Tiffany's hometown. How much more rain fell in Umaima's town than in Jessica's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Jessica's town from the amount of rain in Umaima's town. Rain in Umaima's town - rain in Jessica's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${5}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ Umaima's town received 4.07 inches more rain than Jessica's town.